Aeris in Wonderland
by Konie Hime
Summary: Aeris is given another chance by the lifestream, but what happens when its another planet that needs her help more? XenogearsFFVII


I just came up with this idea the other day and thought I should write it down. It won't be updated too often since I still have another story to work on at the same time and I don't want to rush either of them.

I put this in the Xenogears section as it focuses more on that game than on FFVII.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the pumpkin on my monitor and I'm sure he'll run away from me soon enough.

-

Surrounded in darkness, but covered in light. She was dead, wasn't she? That seemed to be her last memory. The piercing pain and the distraught look on his face. Then nothing except this darkness. She wished that she could know what happened after her eyes closed. What happened to the world she wished to protect. She didn't know how long she had been here. It could've been a moment or a millenium. This couldn't be the promised land that she longed for. She could barely hear the lifestream, but she couldn't understand why. If she was in the lifestream, then she should be able to communicate with the planet better. It was frightening for her. Was the planet refusing her access to the promised land?

"Take me there." she pleaded quietly. There was no response. She tried again, "Why won't you let me go?"

The quiet murmurs stopped. Finally it called out to her. "You're needed."

"Then let me return to the planet!" she called out letting her emotions show. The whispering of the lifestream started again as if contemplating her request. The lifestream knew what was happening and knew that she could help. Then why was she waiting here? Her frustration was beginning to show as she waited for a response. Tears were starting to fall as she thought about the people that she left behind.

"Not here." With that the light grew, swallowing her in its intensity. She felt as if she was falling, but she didn't know what direction she was going. She closed her eyes tightly and lost all consciousness.

-

Pain. She could feel the pain again and that could only mean that she had been brought back. She could also feel her body lying in the sand and gentle waves lapping at her body. She struggled to open her eyes. Her vision was blurred, but she could still make out Cloud's face hovering over her. He was speaking to her, but she could only see his lips moving. She reached up to touch his face gently. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Cloud..?" she wispered breathlessly. She strained to stay awake, but her exhaustion took its toll and she fell into a restless sleep.

-

She awoke suddenly. This place was unfamiliar. It was dark, but even without a light she could tell that she had never been here before. She panicked for a moment especially when she realized that she was no longer wearing her own clothing. 'I was wet and Cloud must've brought me here to dry off.' she relaxed when she thought of him taking care of her. 'He really is my bodyguard.' She smiled slightly thinking about how lucky she was to get to spend more time with him. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She blushed as she looked at her new attire. It was just a simple white shirt that barely covered her, but she was relieved to find herself still wearing her own underwear.

"My wound!" she exclaimed when she realized that she no longer felt the stinging pain in her torso. She lifted her shirt slowly looking for any sign that she had been hurt. There was a small thin scar which she traced lightly with her finger. How could it have healed so quickly? She knew that she hadn't been asleep long enough for it to heal itself and the materia that they had wouldn't be able to heal such a large wound this well. A cure spell could only do so much.

"Cloud?" a gentle voice asked. She quickly pulled down the shirt to cover herself and turned to face the door. A young man stood in the doorway with a small girl clutching the hem of his robe. He seemed to be no older than 17, but his bright blue eyes held an incredible amount of wisdom. The two of them shared the same silver hair which had lead her to believe that the young girl must be his sister. She had never seen anyone before with the same colour hair as Sephiroth and it was a bit unsettling. They didn't seem to have his air of destruction, but she still felt wary.

"Cloud..?" she repeated not sure of what he was asking. Wasn't Cloud the one that rescued her? Why wasn't he here?

The young man took a step into the room while his sister trailed behind him. "That's what you said when I found you. Is that your name, miss?"

She looked shocked, "But, I thought Cloud saved me..." She trailed off as tears started to slip down her cheeks. She attempted to hold them back, but it was difficult. Cloud didn't save her. He wasn't here for her when she needed him most.

"You were badly injured. What happened?" he asked hesitantly as she wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Sephiroth." she said quietly. He seemed to be confused by her response, but she continued, "I was trying to fight him alone, but I lost. Cloud was there, but even he couldn't save me." He stayed quiet waiting for her to proceed. "I think I died." At this he looked shocked and the girl even more so. She sighed. "Cloud really isn't here?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I've never heard that name before." He held his sister closer to himself for comfort. "I'm sure you'll find him again Miss..." he trailed off waiting for a response.

"Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough."


End file.
